Twin Trouble
by shimmershadow30
Summary: What happens when twin humans meet twin Autobots that love pranks? We'll give you a hint one word...MAYHEM.
1. Day 1

The small car raced down the road. Niki and Sierra, twins that were 7 years of age, stared out the window at the passing trees.

"Where are we going daddy?" Niki squeaked.

"We'll be spending a week in a housing area set up by the government" Their father, Sam Witwicky, chuckled.

"Dad, tell us another story about the Autobots!" the twins squealed. Brittney, their sister, groaned. She eyed her younger sisters.

"You two are gullible! Autobots aren't real! They're just some story set up by dad to excite you two!" Brittney growled.

"We're here!" called Mikayla, their mother. The car drove passed tall houses.

"Who lives in these houses daddy?" Sierra questioned, pressing her face against the window.

"Autobots! Maybe even Decepticons!" he answered. Niki and Sierra clapped.

"Hmm, just tall people or their just really big mansions!" Brittney growled.

They pulled into a large house.

"I'll see if their home," Sam smiled, exiting the car. Mikayla stepped out, too. Niki, Sierra, and Brittney leaped out.

Niki and Sierra ran up to their father. He placed his arms on them as the door bell rang through the house. The door knob twisted. Niki and Sierra gasped. There, big and tall, was Optimus Prime from Transformers Animated.

"Witwicky! I got a call from Ratchet you'd be visiting! Come in!" he smiled. Sam waved for Brittney and Mikayla to enter as well. Brittney was slightly surprised. Mikayla pushed her to the house.

"Where is every one?" Sam asked.

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" echoed an angry Red Alert. He stormed into the room with raspberry Jell-O dangling from his head.

"Where are those two!" he yelled.

"Red Alert! Bring in the group! We're welcoming the guests," Optimus ordered.

"Fine but when everyone gets here you may be missing two kids," he answered, storming off again.

"Red Alert, transformers Armada," Sam whispered to his twin girls.

"Who are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" the two asked, carefully. Suddenly two Autobots, one red the other yellow, entered. They quickly stood behind Optimus, shaking.

"These are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Optimus groaned, "they're twins, brothers!"

"Twins!" Sierra and Niki screamed.

"Yep, but, most likely not for long with Red Alert like he is!" Sunstreaker wailed.

"We thought Ratchet, after the hockey incident, was bad!" Sideswipe wailed.

"Rallied all I could find," Red Alert echoed, entering with three behind him.

"This is Hot Shot and Jetfire from Armada and Bumblebee from Animated," Optimus nodded. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe felt hands squeeze their shoulders.

"Found the twin Jell-O boys," Red Alert growled through clenched teeth.

"Please oh please don't hurt us, Red Alert!" Sideswipe begged. Sunstreaker nodded.

"This is a new paint job!" he wailed, "I don't want it to be my last!"

"Optimus, I believe it best that the twins pair up. As in my twins, Niki and Sierra, with those two," Sam offered.

"I agree!" Optimus nodded. He ordered Red Alert off.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, this is Niki and Sierra. They are 7 years old and are twins. You get to baby sit them," Optimus chuckled. The two rushed over to the girls and cowered behind them.

"A…Alright…" Sunstreaker stuttered.

"Does…th…that mean Red Alert won't kill us?" Sideswipe questioned.

"For now you two!" Red Alert growled.

"Red Alert you get my ten year old daughter, Brittney!" Sam nodded. Red Alert walked off with Brittney.

"Have you two ever tried exploding chili?" Niki asked.

"No," the two gulped, standing up.

"Want to learn?" Sierra smiled.

"Yes!" the twins cheered. The four rushed off.

Later…

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!"

"NIKI! SIERRA!" Red Alert and Brittney walked into the four's room, dripping in chili. Niki held back a chuckle till Sunstreaker burst out.

"This is going to be a long week," Brittney and Red Alert sighed.


	2. Day 2

The morning was quiet, too quiet. Red Alert had enough trouble getting stuck in the twins' paint firing fridge and goop dripping from the ceiling. When night finally drew in he and Brittney were left awake by the neighboring twins playing Guitar 3. Around 1 in the morning it was quiet. Suddenly, by six, there were knocks on the door.

Red Alert sadly got up and walked down to the door. The knocking was loud and in a quick pace. Red Alert opened the door to get slapped. He rubbed his face and looked up.

"Barricade(Movie), Lugnut(Animated), Blitzwing(Animated) and Blackout(Movie)? What are you four doing here?" Red Alert yawned. After looking them over again, Red Alert found the apple parts dripping down from them.

"And what's with the apple sauce?"

"Someone, in this house, filled up the tennis ball shooter with apples!" Barricade wailed.

"We were in the line of fire!" Blackout yelled. Red Alert sighed.

"I've got a pretty good guess who did it!" Red Alert yawned.

"Red Alert? Whose at the door?" Optimus hollered, coming down the stairs. He quickly saw the four Decepticons in the doorway.

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" Red Alert yelled. The names echoed through the house. Optimus groaned.

"We're sorry about what ever it is the twins did this time," Optimus explained, as he reached the door.

"Well you are just lucky it wasn't Megatron(Armada) who got hit! He would've torn those two apart!" Blitzwing crackled. Optimus nodded. As the four left, Optimus closed the door with a sigh.

"Where are they?" Optimus groaned. Hot Shot and Jetfire walked in , sleepily. Hot Shot yawned.

"What they do this time?" he asked.

"That was some yell Red Alert! Even when Hot Shot messes up you don't yell that hard!" Jetfire chuckled.

"They got the Decepticons over to our door!" Red Alert growled.

The fire alarm beeped. Everyone looked up. Suddenly, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe popped out from the kitchen doorway. Red Alert growled.

"Red Alert, we made cookies to say sorry for the apple thing. Where's the fire extinguisher?" Sunstreaker asked. They looked back into the kitchen.

"Never mind, Niki and Sierra found it," Sideswipe cheered. They disappeared back into the room. There was a boom and a slight spray of foam.

Quickly everyone entered the room, including the newly awakened Brittney, Sam and Mikayla. The kitchen was covered in a foamy white layer. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Niki and Sierra were also covered.

"You understand that I also could've solved this, without the explosion," Optimus groaned.

******Author and Author's Assistant note*******

We don't own Transformers. By the way most pranks that are in here please don't ask us if they work, we're not sure if they work or not and we're not planning on trying.


	3. Day 3

"All we're doing is going out to talk to the Secretary of Defense. No leaving the house! No calling unless emergencies! Don't stay up late!" Sam and Optimus ordered the four. Optimus was taking his team, Sam, Mikayla, and Brittney to a meeting. He, surprisingly, trusted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at home with two twin girls, that were only seven.

"We got it! We got it!" Sideswipe echoed. Optimus sighed closing the front door. Sunstreaker locked it as instructed to do.

"Now what do we do?" Niki sobbed.

"Movie Night!" the twins cheered. Sierra pulled out three hidden movies, The Dark Knight, The Mummy, and The Mask. Quickly, the four rushed into the kitchen.

"How long do we cook the popcorn?" Sunstreaker questioned. Niki and Sierra shrugged.

"How many popcorn bags do we put in?" Sideswipe smiled as he placed seven bags in the microwave, still covered in plastic. Again the girls shrugged.

"We'll just push some buttons and hope it works!" Niki cheered pressing the 'popcorn' button.

The bags bounced and popped as the four rushed to the television.

"Which one first?" Sierra asked.

"These movies say PG-13! Doesn't that mean only over 13 years old!" Sunstreaker asked.

"Sunny, don't you believe us when we say that we're mature enough," Niki pleaded making a puppy dog face.

"Alright," Sideswipe nodded. They slipped in The Dark Knight as they heard a loud boom! They rushed back into the kitchen to see the floor covered in burnt popcorn and the microwave was on fire. Sunstreaker quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher that Optimus had left them. After fiddling with handle they foamed the fire.

"Man! No more popcorn!" the girls moaned. Sunstreaker nodded. They were soon settled on the couch. Sideswipe activated the stereo system. The house rattled as the speakers echoed.

Hours Later…

"SIDESWIPE? SUNSTREAKER?" Optimus nudged open the front door. He was happy to find it lock but worried at the silence of the house. He snuck into house with Jetfire, Hot Shot and Bumblebee. They all peeked around.

"Do you think they're in bed?" Bumblebee gulped, looking up the stairs.

"Not likely," Jetfire sobbed.

"Where are they then?" Hot Shot asked.

"Bumblebee checked the kitchen! Jetfire the living room! Hot Shot check round the halls! I'll check their room," Optimus ordered. The team split up.

Bumblebee stepped into the kitchen. CRUNCH! Bumblebee flipped on the light. Popcorn covered the floor.

"Of course," Bumblebee grunted. He snuck into the bathroom. The door fell behind him. He twisted around. He attempted lifting his right foot. It didn't lift. Bumblebee fell onto the wall and slipped down to the floor. He growled. Slipping on the light, he saw a neatly placed trap. It was glue covered tiles. He flipped out his stingers and zapped the tile. It bubbled slightly, making the glue stronger. He groaned.

Jetfire ignored the noises. He found three opened PG-13 movies.

"Great! Kids are probably scared to death!" Jetfire groaned, looking around. He stepped over to the light. He felt a tug on his leg. Suddenly he was pulled up and dangling. He slapped the lights on. He looked up at his foot. Tight rope held onto it.

"Oh those kids are gonna get it!" he echoed.

Hot Shot heard the noises from Jetfire. He quickly rushed over to the living room but felt the floor disappear underneath him. He screamed as he fell into the hole. He hit the solid earth with a painful thud.

"Sunstreaker…! Sideswipe…!" he groaned. He struggled to get up and call for Optimus but collapsed.

"Hot Shot! Jetfire! Bumblebee!" Optimus cried. No one answered him. Optimus quickly marched over to the twins' room. He knocked hard. No one answered yet.

"Who is it?" a shaky sounding Sunstreaker mumbled, "Is it the Joker?"

"Optimus Prime!" Optimus replied.

"Open it slightly," Niki wailed. Optimus opened the door barely. After seeing the set of twins he threw open the door. He felt the sensation of cold water. He turned on the lights.

"Oh, hi Optimus!" Sierra croaked.

"No more movies for a month!" he yelled.

******Author and Author's Assistant's note*******

I loved the Dark Knight!!! Also this is one of our two favorite days J


	4. Day 4

Optimus groaned, switching on his headlights. The lights were off though he just turned them on. He heard the scream of Red Alert.

"SUNTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" Red Alert came rushing down the stairs as the rest of the house occupants entered the room.

"What did they do this time?" Jetfire screeched. Optimus looked around.

"Looks like the power's out again" Hot Shot mumbled.

"So far this week has been terrible!" Brittney choked. Red Alert nodded. Ding, Dong! Knock, Knock! Bumblebee stomped over to the door his feet sore from the separation of him and the glued tiles. He opened the door.

Megatron shoved him out of the way. Bumblebee opened the door wider to let in Megatron (Armada), Starscream (Armada), Barricade, Lugnut, Blitzwing and Thrust (Armada).

"Welcome?" Bumblebee grumbled slamming close the door.

"Megatron! What the twins did we'll fix!" Optimus pledged. Megatron nodded quickly.

"Frenzy and Scorponok told us to come over here for the power-outage!" Blitzwing exclaimed.

"All right but first let me find those twins!" Optimus agreed. Megatron scoffed but nodded.

"Speaking of twins where are the human children as well?" Hot Shot mumbled.

"Personally I believe its those twins putting ours to this wacky week!" Red Alert groaned Hot Shot nodded.

One Search Later…

"NIKI!" Sam shouted out.

"SIERRA!" Mikayla called.

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" Red Alert yelled.

"Don't sound so angry Red Alert!" Optimus hummed.

"Sorry, habit" Red Alert blushed.

"Well still they're no where to be found!" Jetfire echoed.

"Hmmm, they probably fear the terrible thing Megatron will do to them!" Lugnut exclaimed. Optimus shrugged.

"Maybe or maybe planning ahead!" Hot Shot chuckled. Red Alert gave him a cold shoulder glare. Hot Shot gulped.

"Where could they be?" Bumblebee groaned. Red Alert looked down in deep thought. Thrust looked around the messed house. He chuckled.

"Have a party last night?" Thrust asked.

"No!" Bumblebee, Hot Shot and Jetfire gasped together. Bumblebee began panting.

"We had twin trouble last night!" Optimus explained. Red Alert laughed.

"Last night! Last night?!?! More like the past few days! Including today its been the four days of terror and twins!" Red Alert bellowed.

"Sure you checked everywhere?" Brittney questioned. Optimus nodded.

"Hmmm, Brittney has a point. If I know my twins they enjoy places people don't visit often," Sam mumbled.

"THE ATTIC!!!!!" Optimus and Red Alert gasped simultaneously. The gang quickly rushed up the stairs. Megatron, still in the doorway, shook his head and walked out of the house. The other Decepticons followed.

Optimus threw open the attic door. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were playing cards while Sideswipe and Niki peered out the lone circle window.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Optimus twitched. Sunstreaker peered up from his game of Go Fish.

"You finally found us!" He shouted.

"GROUNDED!" Optimus hollered.

"From what?" Sideswipe wailed looking at him.

"EVERYTHING!" Optimus growled.

"No TV?" Niki questioned.

"No television! No movies! No video games! No videos or DVD's! No computer! Nothing!" Optimus yelled.

"Nothing?" Sierra gulped.

"Room! Now!" Optimus ordered. The twins slowly got up and walked, past the Autobots, into their room.

******Author's Assistant Note*******

The power outage happened like this…

"Sunny I dare you to try and disable the power like it was a bomb then reconnect it before Niki gets back" Sideswipe dared. They were in the middle of truth or dare while Sierra lie on the floor looking out the window at the night sky. (This is after the Optimus scene in the last chapter) Niki had gone to get some chocolate milk. Sunstreaker started fiddling with the wires.

"Powers out try the lights" Sunny cheered as Sides flicked the switch. "Now reconnect them" Sideswipe slyly smiled. The door swung open and Niki bounced in.

"Hey everyone!" Niki cheered. She ran towards Sunny with a glass of chocolate milk. She failed to see Sierra's legs right in front of her. "Whatcha' do-AH!" When Niki tripped her glass of chocolate milk soared into the air and hit the open wires. There was a bright spark as Sunny jumped back trying to avoid the electric shocks. They all looked at each other.

"Do you have an attic?" Sierra asked. The twin Lamborghinis nodded. They all fled the room where they knocked out the power.


	5. Day 5

"Have you seen the twins?" Optimus asked.

"Last I saw you grounded them to their room," Jetfire answered. Hot Shot nodded.

"Do you think they escaped!" Bumblebee gasped. Red Alert chuckled.

"The security cameras would've sounded! There is no way they could've escaped those energon powered barred windows and then the fact that we would have heard them hit the ground," Red Alert explained.

"Man! Is this their home or their prison cell?" Sam chuckled.

"Do you really need to treat the two like prisoners?" Brittney questioned.

"You've lived with the twins for four days going on five. We, on the other hand, have lived with twins pranks, and all for … over a whole year," Bumblebee gulped.

"What's today?" Sam asked.

"October the 31st. Why?" Jetfire answered.

"HALLOWEEN!' Sam and Brittney gasped.

"Halloween? Oh no!" Optimus Prime gulped.

"What's Halloween?" Hotshot asked.

"A holiday for humans where kids dress up and go out house-to-house getting….," Optimus hesitated, "Candy."

"Candy and twins mean bad luck for us!" Red Alert gasped.

There was a thud by the staircase. Optimus stood up to see the damage. He found Sunstreaker and Sideswipe dressed up as army men (or were they ninjas). Niki, dressed as Sideswipe, and Sierra, dressed as Sunstreaker, leaned over a broken vase. Optimus hit his forehead.

"Please Optimus!" the four begged.

"No, never, nope!" Optimus answered.

"Please? We won't eat too much candy," Sunstreaker promised.

"No!" Optimus repeated.

"Please? We won't go far and we'll come back by nine!" begged Sideswipe.

"Never," Optimus replied.

"Hmm," Niki and Sierra hummed. "We'll bring Red Alert!"

Optimus paused. "Alright," Optimus surrendered.

Later

"Nooooooo!" Red Alert wailed.

"Come on, Red Alert," Optimus pleaded.

"One whole night with sugar-crazed kids? Never!" Red Alert gulped.

"I'll get those Energon cubes you need for your experiment," Optimus offered. Red Alert thought, "Fine," and sighed. One night!"

Nine o'clock…

The door opened. There was a flash of light as twin cars drove into the house. They drove in circles as Red Alert staggered in.

"How…I….What are they running on?" Optimus stuttered.

Red Alert panted. "Sugar….sugar…sugar rush," he huffed.

The twin cars transformed on the word 'rush' and began running up and down the stairs.

"Where are the humans?" Optimus asked.

"Out…outside," Red Alert puffed.

"OUTSIDE!" the twins gasped, running for the back door. Optimus looked at Red Alert and ran after the twins.

He found the rest of the Autobots watching the fireworks going on. Sierra was running in circles with Sunstreaker on her tail screaming different candies out. Niki was swinging upside down in a tree and Sideswipe trying to snatch her up so they could run like the other two.

"What in all of Cybertron?" Optimus gasped. Hotshot looked up.

"Cybertron? Funny I said the same thing, but instead of Cybertron I said All Spark," Hotshot smiled.

"I said Primus!" Bumblebee proclaimed.

"This shouldn't last long," Brittney nodded. Optimus looked at her.

"Why?" he dared to ask as Niki and Sideswipe joined in running.

"Three, two, one…" Brittany counted. The four fell to the ground.

"What?" Optimus gasped.

"Sugar coma! They'll be fine in an hour or two," Brittney nodded.

"No more sugar either," Optimus sighed.


End file.
